Victory Auction
by Sagittaria sagittifolia
Summary: Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to this year s "Victory Auction"! Many of you were here before, but compared to the last year's this offer will be a bit different. I present you this year s "Victory Auction" offer, a special treat indeed. Prompts in Panem - Farewell Tour, Day 3 Prompt: Greed


Summary: Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to this year´s "Victory Auction"! Many of you were here before, but compared to the last year's this offer will be a bit different. I present you this year´s "Victory Auction" offer, a special treat indeed.

Prompts in Panem - Farewell Tour, Day 3

Prompt: Greed

AN:English is not my mother tongue, but thanks to my beta roseymama. All my PiP contributions in this round are written in a few hours (a personal challenge), so don´t expect too much. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I just borrowed them

The air is stuffy and hot.

Excitement and tension are filling the room. People are squeezing, pushing around, trying to get a better look at the stage.

The light was dimmed, with only a spot on the stage, the podium, illuminated. Chatter begins to fill the room. Getting louder and louder the more time flies by. No chairs in the space except the love seat on the stage.

The audience starts to get impatient. Craving the beginning of the show, lusting for it.

A movement on the stage, the curtain stirs. A man in a red suit walks out. His hair is in a deep, green color, golden lines are tattooed on his face. He smiles when he sees all the people. Knows this will be a successful day. For him, for the company he works for, and of course the President. Leisurely he walks to the podium, a few papers in his hands.

The atmosphere changes again. The excitement rises, the voices getting louder. The man in the red suit arrives at the podium and clears his throat, taps softly on the microphone. It becomes silent.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, and welcome to this year´s 'Victory Auction'! Many of you were here before and know the rules but I will still repeat them. After the offer is showed to you I will start the auction. Only raised signs are allowed and will be accepted as a bid. Calls into the auction process are not accepted as a bid. Please stay calm during the bidding. Compared to the last year's auction this offer will be a bit different. But first I present you this year´s "Victory Auction" offer."

He lifts his hand to the edge of the stage. The curtain moves again and a young girl and boy walk out to the stage, looking nervously at the crowd. Both wearing black, tight clothes and gripping the hand of the other. The girl with long brown hair tries to hide behind the blond haired boy. She shakes and tears stand in her eyes.

A peace keeper pushes them to the love seat at the middle of the stage. Slowly they walk to it, still looking fearfully into the faces of the crowed. People in the room just smile, bare their teeth, nudge each other in the side, with a gleam in their eyes. The young couple sits down, leaning into each other, trying to support the other.

The man starts to speak again.

"You see here this year's offer, the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Compared the last year's auction we will not auction off one but two victors! Double the fun!" He laughs and the audience joins in. The young couple sits rigidly, as a tear falls from the girl's eye and runs down her cheek.

"Now to the components of this offer you can win. Like I said you bid on 2 Victors not one. The two will stay with you for the night. Doing anything you request from them, except physical harm to themselves or the other. Also it is not allowed to harm any of the victors in an irreparable way. Compared to the other victors that are offered in our service are these two not obtainable for sexual intercourse with the winner of the auction."

A groan full of disappointment goes through the audience.

"I know, I know a sad thing, but a direct order from the president. And after all is it not even more beautiful to watch our Star-crossed lovers to indulge in their love? But where was I, they are maybe not available for intercourse with you but as the winner of the auction you can order them to do whatever you dream about with each other! On an extra note please be aware that both Victors are still virgins!"

The crowd gets hyped, people start to almost scream. The chatter reaches an almost unbearable volume. The dark haired girl starts to cry for real now, pressing her face in the arm of the boy. He stares stoicly in front of him. His eyes also having a sheen on them, not focusing on anything.

The man in the red suit tries to control the masses, bringing order back to the group.

"Please ladies and gentleman, please keep your calm. I know a big surprise but please get to an order again. Like I said two virgins for your entertainment! Because we are in this special situation, two virgin victors at once, we will not start with the normal starting bit of 1,000,000 but with 10,000,000. So, I think we should start now. Who bids 10,000,000?"

Dozens of hands shoot up, people wave with their signs, screaming, pushing others out of the way. The greed to own the young couple, to have them first, to proudly say "I won them" is thick in the air. Greediness is an appreciated virtue in the Capitol. The ones that want the most, are the ones that will reach the highest ranks.

The young couple still sits passively on the love seats crying silent tears waiting for the announcement of the Victor.

TBC…maybe


End file.
